


Inverse and Reverse

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Asthma, Attempted Sexual Assault, Background Character Death, Best Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute Kids, DaddyBats, Discrimination, Gen, Good Friend Roy Harper, Growing Up Together, Mentor Swap, Parent-Child Relationship, Police, Police Brutality, Politics, Protective Arthur Curry, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Oliver Queen, Psychological Torture, Racism, Roy Harper Isn't A Clone, Royalty, Team Mom Kaldur, Team as Family, Toddlers, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: The dice don't always fall the same. In another world, the Justice League find different sidekicks.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Oliver Queen sat on the hard benches of the circus tent watching with bated breath as people leaped from trapeze. Oliver noticed a small boy on the platform gearing up to join the others when-

Snap!

The sound was heard clearly over the clamour of the performance. The wires broke. The people fell. The boy screamed.

* * *

Oliver watched helplessly as the boy was led away by child services.  _'What's the point of being a hero if I can't even save one family'_ Oliver thought bitterly.

' _I have to help him.'_

* * *

Richard Grayson was nervous when his case worker, a severe woman with a permanent scowl, came to get him.

"You better not screw this up, kid." She said, leading him to his new guardian, a sandy-haired man with a goatee.

"Hello, Richard. I'm Oliver, but you can call me Ollie if you want." The man said. Richard ducked his head shyly.

"Hello, Mr. Queen. Thank you for taking me in." he murmured softly.

"Heh. S'no prob, kiddo. Come on, get your stuff. I'll take you out for ice cream, kids like ice cream, right?" Richard indicated his small suitcase.

"I have my belongings" he said solemnly. Oliver put his arm around Richard.

"Come on, kiddo. I have a feeling we're going to get along great."

* * *

The sound of coughing met Batman's ears as he jumped from the Batmobile. Batman looked around for the source. There, in the filthy water of the Gotham bay, was a toddler, about two or three years old. Batman fished the dark-skinned babe out of the water and started as he noticed the gills on either side of the boy's neck.

' _Atlantean.'_  Batman thought. The child's small frame was wracked with another coughing fit. Batman strode purposefully back to the car, and after securing the toddler as best he could, took off back to the cave.

* * *

"My word, Master Bruce!" Alfred exclaimed upon seeing the infant. Batman wasted no time handing his faithful butler the tiny boy he'd brought home.

"He's Atlantean" Bruce said, pulling down the cowl, "And sick."

The child's dark eyes met Bruce's own and a fierce protectiveness crawled into the Dark Knight's heart.

"Call Leslie, Alfred."


	2. Chapter 2

Barry nearly bowled over a sullen child as he rushed into the precinct.

"Sorry!" Barry called over his shoulder.

"Allen, You're late again." The captain said.

"I- "

"Don't want to hear it, Allen. Get to work." Barry noticed the quiet redhead he'd almost run into being hassled by a detective.

"Hey, Captain. What's with the kid?"

"He's the only eyewitness to a robbery, but he won't say anything to anyone."

"Can I try talking to him?" Barry asked.

"You're forensics, Allen." The captain stated.

"And your cops are terrifying the poor kid." Barry shot back.

"Fine" the captain acquiesced.

* * *

Barry sat down across from the boy.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked kindly.

"Fine" The boy snapped.

"I'm Barry" A beat of silence passed.

"Roy" the boy said softly. Barry smiled.

* * *

A week after his conversation with Roy, Barry noticed the ginger scrounging in a trash can.

' _He's a street kid'_  Barry realized.

"Roy." Barry called. The boy turned around with suspicion and fear on his face.

"My wife, Iris, is making lasagna tonight. She always makes too much for just the two of us. Do you want to come to dinner?" Roy glared at Barry and was about to answer a resounding 'no' when his stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Aquaman put on a fresh burst of speed as he swam towards the coast. A pod of dolphins had reported a hammerhead shark extremely close to the shore, eyeing the humans in the water. Aquaman prayed he wasn't too late.

* * *

Blood coated the surface of the water, the rebel shark floated, dead, like his victims. Aquaman cradled the only survivor, a traumatized child. Arthur felt a certain kinship with the tiny redhead. He cast a spell on the lad that would allow him to breathe underwater, and, with hardly a splash, they were off to Atlantis.

* * *

Mera met Arthur by the gates to the palace. She looked at the child with understanding and pity.

"Arthur, love, I know you blame yourself for what happened to Kaldur'ahm, but you can't just adopt every abandoned child." Mera said placing her hand on Arthur's arm.

"Not every child. Just him. He needs me, Mera. If I was a better king neither of those things would have happened." Mera's eyes softened.

"He is pretty cute."


	3. Chapter 3

Green Arrow pulled down his hood and set down his bow. He heard a sharp intake of breath. Turning, Oliver glanced around his arsenal. Upon spying his adoptive child, Oliver's heart sank.  _'I didn't want him to find out like this'_ , Oliver thought, having imagined telling Richard his secret identity in a more heroic and dramatic manner.

"Dick" Oliver said calmly. The boy flinched away.

"I'm sorry. I was curious. I didn't mean to." Dick said quickly, his words tumbling over each other. Oliver placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's fine, kiddo. I wasn't planning on hiding this from you forever. I just didn't think you'd find it out on your own." Dick's eyes went wide.

"You're hurt" the boy cried. Oliver glanced at the laceration on his arm.

"It's not much, just a scratch really. I wasn't paying attention and the son of a bi…scuit got in a lucky shot, that's all." Oliver said, trying to reassure Dick. Dick half-dragged Oliver to sit in the only chair in the arsenal. Dick began to fuss over Oliver. He gingerly cleaned and bandaged the wound.

"Thanks, kiddo." Dick wasn't listening. He was inspecting Oliver's bow.

"I want to help." The boy declared stubbornly.  _'This is why I didn't want him to find out yet.'_ Oliver thought _, 'Still, if I tell him "no" he's just going to try to be sneakier about it.'_

"Alright," Oliver acquiesced, "We'll start you on archery tomorrow. But for now, how about a Star Wars marathon?" Dick's megawatt smile brightened as he did a flip out of sheer joy. Laughing, Oliver followed his son out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman strode purposefully into the conference room. Most of the League was there having their own conversations while waiting for everyone else to show up. Batman scoured the room. The person he was looking for was already sitting at the table. Aquaman looked agitated. Batman moved to speak to him.

"Aquaman" Batman growled. The aquatic hero looked up.

"Last night, I found an Atlantean toddler." Relief overtook the stricken face of the Atlantean monarch.

"You found him?" Batman grunted an affirmative. Aquaman sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"Kaldur'ahm is his name. His father is Black Manta, my worst enemy. I don't hold that against him. Some others do." Batman accepted the answer silently.

"What of Wallace West?" Batman asked gruffly.

"Wally? I… He needs me, Bruce." Batman looked unimpressed.

"I need him, too…" Arthur admitted softly. A beat of silence passed between the two heroes.

"Kaldur'ahm will be staying with me" Batman said finally.

"As much as it pains me to admit, he's safer on the surface. I'm a terrible king." Arthur muttered the last part to himself. Bruce put his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"You'll do right by them." Bruce said matter-of-factly. Bruce squeezed Arthur's shoulder and Batman moved to begin the meeting.

* * *

Bruce picked up the toddler coughing in his sleep. Kaldur'ahm curled closer to Bruce's chest. A tiny smile appeared on Bruce's face. The sleeping child cooed softly.

"He's certainly cute." Leslie Thompkins said. Bruce turned around slowly and shifted the boy slightly to allow the doctor to get a better look at him.

"He keeps coughing in his sleep. "Dr. Thompkins felt for the boy's tonsils.

"Alfred said you found him in the bay?" Bruce nodded. Dr. Thompkins checked the Atlantean's gills.

"I'd say it's the pollution getting to him. He's still young and probably hasn't been exposed to this much in his life. Give him a long bath in clean water every day and call me if anything changes." Dr. Thompkins said, turning to leave.

"Oh, and, Bruce…", Leslie said," I think you'll make a great father." She left, leaving a shell-shocked Bruce behind her


	5. Chapter 5

Thirteen-year-old Wallace West-Curry swam into his adoptive father's throne room. The king smiled at his son.

"Are you going to hang out with Dickie today?" Wallace nodded solemnly.

"Yes. Uncle Oliver said he would take us for ice cream. May I stay the night?" Wallace asked, swishing in place slightly. Arthur laughed.

"Alright." Wallace, in one of his rare displays of affection, dashed forward and hugged his father before swimming off to meet his friend.

* * *

Richard 'Dickie' Grayson-Queen took a deep, steadying breath and drew back his bowstring. With a quick exhale, he loosed the arrow. With a thwack, it struck the target dead center.

"Good job, kiddo." Oliver cheered. The eleven-year-old smiled proudly at his accomplishment.

"When's Wally gonna get here?" Oliver pouted.

"Am I not good enough company?" the man asked in false sadness. Dickie began to answer.

"No." Wallace said, cutting off Dickie's words.

"Wally!" The young archer shouted brightly, tackling the Atlantean prince in a hug. Wallace grinned.

"Hello, Dickie, Uncle Oliver." Wallace greeted. Oliver held out his arms.

"What no hug for your favorite uncle?" Oliver asked. Wallace tilted his head.

"Is Uncle Barry here?" He asked seriously. Oliver looked offended. Wallace smirked, but obligingly gave the man a hug.

"So, you two have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do... Don't do anything I would do either," the two boys exchanged glances, "You know what I mean," Oliver said, "Just don't destroy anything. I'll come get you guys in a few hours and we'll get ice cream."

"Awesome!" The youths shouted in unison, high-fiving. Oliver smiled, rolled his eyes, and left the two children to play.

* * *

"You see, Bruce," Oliver said to the man beside him," They won't hurt Kaldur. You can let your boy have friends." Oliver gestured through the window at the pair of boys who were now playing with Dickie's bow.

"Kal is-" Bruce began.

"Not made of glass, right. Glad you agree." Oliver said , cutting Bruce off, "So, should I expect Kaldur to come over tomorrow?" Bruce grunted.

"I'm not hearing a no." Oliver sing-songed.

"I'm not saying a yes." Bruce sing-songed back, mocking the other man. Oliver gave Bruce a pleading look. Bruce scowled. A moment of silence passed.

"Fine." Bruce growled. Oliver grinned.

"Great! I'll call Barry and have him bring Roy over too." Oliver began walking away.

"Wait! What?" Bruce shouted, his usual composure faltering. Oliver took off running, Bruce close on his heels.

* * *

The Flash zipped through the streets, Speedy by his side. His phone rang obnoxiously. The Flash slowed to stop, pulled out the phone. Speedy ran a few circles around the stopped Flash before stopping. Speedy crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hey, GA. What up?" Flash greeted.

" _You want to bring Roy over today or tomorrow? Wallace and Dickie are having a sleepover tonight, and Bruce is gonna bring Kaldur over."_ Oliver said over the phone. Flash tapped his hand against his thigh.

"Hey, Speedy?" The fifteen-year-old looked up, startled out of his thoughts. He sped over to his mentor.

"Yeah, Flash?" Speedy said quickly.

"Wanna have a sleepover with Tempest and Trickshot?" Flash offered.

"Of course. Can I go pack? Bye, Dad!" Speedy said, dashing off.

"He'll be there in a bit." Flash said into the phone, watching Speedy's lightning trails vanish into the distance.

" _I'll make sure to have plenty of food_." Oliver said, holding back laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Black Bat dodged a successive pair of vines.

"Surrender, Ivy." He said lowly. The fiery redhead shot out more thorny vines towards the thirteen-year-old hero.

"Never!" She shrieked. A dark shadow swooped down from behind Poison Ivy. Batman knocked the woman out as gently as he could. Black Bat joined his mentor as Batman scooped the plant-loving woman into his arms, carrying her out to the police.

* * *

Black Bat stood on a nearby rooftop watching as Batman spoke to the police. When the Dark Knight had finished, he joined Black Bat on the roof.

"Tomorrow, Green Arrow has invited you to join the rest of the younger heroes on a 'playdate'."

Black Bat could hear the air-quotations in Batman's voice.

"Do they-" Black Bat trailed off.

"Green Arrow is aware. I believe Tempest does as well."

"I will wear my scarf regardless." Black Bat said thoughtfully. Batman nodded.

* * *

Morning brought a new sort of anxiety for Kaldur. With a flourish, Kaldur wound his cyan scarf around his neck, hiding his gills from view. With one last glance in the mirror, he left his room.

Going downstairs, Kaldur greeted his father

"Are you ready?" Bruce asked gently. Kaldur nervously nibbled on his lip.

"I think so." He answered. Bruce frowned and set down the newspaper he was reading.

"Have you eaten anything?" The boy shook his head.

"Have some fruit at the very least." Bruce cajoled. Kaldur took a few bites of a peach as he stuffed his phone into his jacket pocket.

"You have everything?" Bruce queried. Kaldur nodded.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Roy laughed at Wallace's affronted expression.

"That is not how fish behave!" Wallace shouted, indicating the movie on tv.

"But, Wally! It's  _The Little Mermaid_!" Dickie yelled back joyfully, " It's not  _supposed_  to be realistic."

"Boys, Keep it down in there!" Oliver shouted from his study.

"Sorry, Dad!" Dickie responded. Roy grinned.

"Baby boy got called out." The speedster crowed, poking Dickie in the side. The ringing of the doorbell stopped another argument from breaking out.

"I'll get it!" Roy called, dashing off. The other two boys ran after him.

"Hi, Uncle Bruce." Roy greeted eagerly. The boy ran a few excited circles around Bruce, stopping when he noticed the boy following close behind the man.

"Hi! You must be Kaldur. I'm Roy. Let's be friends." Roy said rapidly. Kaldur smiled nervously. Roy grabbed Kaldur's hand and sped the two of them inside the house.

Wallace and Dickie met them in the entryway, out of breath. Roy said something too fast for any of the others to catch.

"Roy," Oliver said, choking back laughter as he came out of his study," I think you're scaring the poor kid. Slow down." Bruce whispered something in Oliver's ear before taking his leave. Kaldur looked vaguely overwhelmed.

"Feel free to ignore Kid Flash over there. We usually do." Dickie said gently.

"I'm Wallace. Those two are Dickie and Roy." The Atlantean prince said evenly, offering a hand to shake. Kaldur shook Wallace's hand.

"Can we go back to watching  _The Little Mermaid_  now?" Dickie whined.


End file.
